


How The Tables Have Turned

by Twice_before_Friday



Series: October? No, I think you mean Whumptober [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_before_Friday/pseuds/Twice_before_Friday
Summary: Prompt No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY“Pick Who Dies”| Collars | Kidnapped"There's no way to get your stash back," Gil says directly to the kid, gentling his voice a little, hoping he can eventually talk him around. Maybe, he thinks, if he can just get him away from his partner…That thought and all others are wiped from his mind as Grey Hoodie firms his grip on his gun and swings it butt first across Gil's cheekbone, splitting the skin open and leaving him seeing stars as he's knocked into Dani's lap by the force of the blow.
Series: October? No, I think you mean Whumptober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947595
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	How The Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little on the lighter side. Don't worry though, I'm not going soft. We'll get back to the whumpier stuff soon 😉

Gil, JT, and Dani sit on the threadbare sofa, matching looks of concern and frustration on all of their faces. Two gangbangers toting semi-automatic weapons make up the last of their impromptu party, pacing back and forth in front of them, demanding answers and getting increasingly more violent with the stoney silence or evasive answers they receive from the three detectives. All three of them are already sporting a number of bruises and Gil quietly hopes that their assailant's fist feels worse than their faces.

"Where the fuck is our stash, pig?" The man in the grey hoodie asks, leaning into Gil, clearly recognizing his role as leader of their group.

"In the NYPD evidence locker," Gil says for the third time. He knows what question is going to come next.

"How do we get it back?"

"You can't," Gil says simply. He's growing tired of this game.

The fact that their suspects were able to get the jump on them is equal parts embarrassing and aggravating, but none of them suspected a hidden room behind the hallway linen closet. Dani and Gil were taken unaware with a set of tasers that dropped them to the floor immediately, and JT received the butt of one of their guns to his temple when he heard the commotion from another room and came to investigate. 

So now they're sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on the hideous sofa, wrists zip-tied behind their backs and divested of their sidearms, which have been tossed haphazardly on the cabinet on the other side of the room. Their ankles have been crossed and zip-tied, too, keeping them from making a break for the door or trying to overpower the two thugs that were either too stupid ot too brave to run when the raid of their stash houses went down.

"There's gotta be a way for you to sign it out or something," the other one says, and Gil takes note of the panic beneath the words. The kid has got to be sixteen, seventeen tops, and Gil recognizes the look of someone who's gotten themselves in so far over their head that they don't even know if it's possible to get out.

"There's no way to get your stash back," Gil says directly to the kid, gentling his voice a little, hoping he can eventually talk him around. Maybe, he thinks, if he can just get him away from his partner…

That thought and all others are wiped from his mind as Grey Hoodie firms his grip on his gun and swings it butt first across Gil's cheekbone, splitting the skin open and leaving him seeing stars as he's knocked into Dani's lap by the force of the blow.

"Jesus Christ, man, he's telling the truth!" JT shouts, almost pushing to his feet in defense of his Lieutenant, only stopping as Dani leans a shoulder against him when Grey Hoodie points the gun at JT with an expression that makes it abundantly clear that he has no qualms with using it.

"You better find a way to get our product back if you want to walk out of here," Grey Hoodie says, still aiming his gun at JT. 

Gil eases himself back up, the room spinning around him as he says, "All evidence from the raids is already logged and stored away. There is no way to get it back. But if you turn yourselves in right now, we'll speak to the DA and let them know you've cooperated. We can help get your sentence reduced."

The younger of the two looks like he wants to take the deal. Gil can tell he's scared and wants nothing to do with holding three NYPD officers hostage. He walks over to Grey Hoodie, facing away from Gil and the team as he whispers, "Come on, Max, let's just get out of here. I ain't going down for assaulting no cop."

"You wanna tell the boss we lost his product?" Max whisper-shouts at the kid before turning his attention back to Gil. "I ain't playing around, cop. Tell me how to get our stuff back or one of them dies."

Max waves his gun back and forth between Dani and JT, causing Gil's stomach to plummet as he realizes things are about to spiral out of control.

"Listen," Gil says calmly, planting his feet on the worn carpet in case he needs to launch himself at Max in a last ditch effort to protect his team. "Max, you don't want to do this. Right now you're only facing charges for possession. You don't want to add murder to that list."

"Oh, really? You wanna tell me what else I should do?" Max jerks the gun to JT and pulls the trigger, the bullet ripping through his right shoulder and embedding itself in the couch behind him.

"No!" Dani yells, leaning in towards JT to shield him with her body. 

Gil launches to his feet to throw himself at Max before he can fire again. Unfortunately, with his hands and feet tied, Max is considerably faster. He slams the butt of the gun into Gil's sternum hard enough to punch the air from his lungs and keep him from sucking in a breath to replace it as his diaphragm spasms from the hit. He falls back to the couch curled in on himself as he struggles to make his lungs remember how to work.

"I'm not playing, cop," Max yells at Gil, as the young kid runs a panicked hand through his hair, cursing under his breath as he watches JT bleed on the couch. "That was a warning. The next shot will be in the head. Tell you what, you can even pick who dies. Or, you can tell me what I want to know!"

Amongst the fear and confusion and chaos of the room, Gil catches sight of movement just outside the window and looks over in time to see Malcolm's through the glass, gesturing for him to get down. Gil doesn't question it, just yells, "Down!" and throws himself to the floor.

He's aware of Dani's body landing partially on his, but then there's a blindingly bright light and a loud pop that he instantly recognizes as a flash-bang. He doesn't hear the commotion that follows, but he feels the vibration of booted footsteps through the floor where his chest is pressed.

He stays down until he feels a double tap on his shoulder and a pair of hands helps to pull him up and cut him free of the plastic zip-ties. The ringing in his ears is already beginning to fade, enough that he can hear the SWAT team calling for medical assistance. Malcolm is already next to JT, applying pressure to the wound and doing his best to keep the detective still until the paramedics arrive. JT makes for a terrible patient and insists he's fine, that it's hardly more than a flesh wound, that he's had worse.

Gil shakes his head and spares a quick look around the room, noticing both Max and the young kid being cuffed and yanked to their feet then led to the door, only to be hauled aside to let the paramedics rush in. They take over for Malcolm, who backs away immediately, giving them the space they need to do their jobs and treat JT.

As soon as he's no longer helping JT, Malcolm makes his way to Gil and Dani, dropping to a knee in front of the couch where they're sitting, waiting.

"Are you guys okay?" Malcolm's eyebrows furrow in concern as he takes in the various cuts and contusions littering their skin.

Gil looks to Dani to confirm she's alright, and, at her nod, he turns back to Malcolm, reaching a hand out to cup the back of his neck.

"We are now, thanks to you," Gil says sincerely, grateful that Malcolm was able to act before things could get any more out of control than they already were.

"I think I'm getting a hang of this whole backup thing," Malcolm smirks as he pushes to his feet and quickly moves to give Gil a hand when he teeters as he tries to follow suit. "And now I get to be the one to insist on a hospital visit, too. My, how the tables have turned."

"Very funny," Gil mutters, but he leans on Malcolm as they make their way from the house behind a sullen JT, who is very vocally displeased about the fuss the paramedics are making, until Dani comes over to the stretcher and tells him to quit whining.

With the team safe(ish), the drugs off the street, and the bad guys arrested, Gil is willing to call this one a win.

And he's more than happy to take whatever victories come his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kate for the beta!!


End file.
